The Adventures Of Raggedy Ann
1992 Re-Release Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * in association with: Silver Screen Partners II * "The Adventures Of Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure" * Based on the Original Stories and Characters Created by: Johnny Gruelle * Art Babbitt animated The Camel with the Wrinkled Knees * Tissa David animated Annie * Emery Hawkins animated The Greedy * Hal Ambro animated Babette * Charlie Downs animated The Captain * John Kimball animated The Loonie Knight * Gerry Chiniquy animated King Koo Koo * Chrystal Russell, Spencer Peel, John Bruno animated The Playroom Dolls * Doug Crane animated the Sea and Ships * George Bakes animated Gazooks * Art Vitello animated Queasy and Others * Grim Natwick, Corny Cole, Cosmo Anzilotti, Tom Roth, Irv Spence, Warren Batchelder, Willis Pyle, Jack Schnerk animated Everything and Everyone Else * Screenplay by: Patricia Thackray and Max Wilk * Music and Lyrics by: Joe Raposo * Original Score Composed and Conducted by: Elmer Bernstein * Production Designed by: Corny Cole * Art Direction: Don Griffith * Produced by: Lester Osterman Productions * Executive Producer: Ron Miller * Producers: Richard Horner, Stanley Sills * Associate Producer: H. Michael Sisson * Associate and Sequence Director: Gerald Potterton * Production Supervision: Richard Williams * Directed by: Ted Berman, Richard Rich Ending Credits * Marcella Played by: Claire Williams * Joe Played by: Joe Raposo * Musical Direction and Arrangements: Joe Raposo * Story: Robert Rodriguez, David Jonas, Al Wilson, Vance Gerry, Roy Morita, Ted Berman, Peter Young, Richard Rich, Art Stevens, Joe Hale, Mark Zaslove * Character Design: Andreas Deja, Mike Ploog, Phil Nibbelink, Al Wilson, David Jonas, Milt Kahl * Layout: Don Griffith, Guy Vasilovich, Dan Hansen, Glenn Vilppu, William Frake III, Gary M. Eggleston, Michael A. Peraza Jr. * Color Styling: James Coleman * Background: Donald Towns, Kathleen Swain, Brian Sebern, Tia Kratter, John Emerson, Lisa Keene, Andrew Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Sue Butterworth, Ray daSilva * Associate Director: Cosmo Anzilotti * Assistant Director: Fred Berner * Editing: Harry Chang Lee Kent Ken McIlwaine Maxwell Seligman * Xerox and Animation Photography: Al Rezek, Inc. · Al Rezek * Key Animation & Clean-Up Animation: Ray daSilva * Animation Director: Milt Kahl * Animators: Andreas Deja, Phil Nibbelink, Hendel Butoy, Steven Gordon, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Dale Baer, Doug Krohn, Ron Husband, Shawn Keller, Jay Jackson, Mike Gabriel, Barry Temple, Philip Young, Tom Ferriter, John Lasseter, Jesse Cosio, Ruben Aquino, Ruben Procopio, Cyndee Whitney, Viki Anderson, George Scribner, David Block, Mark Henn, Charlie Downs, Terry Harrison, Sandra Borgmeyer, David Pacheco, Randy Cartwright, Ed Gombert, Glen Keane, Chris Buck, Will Finn, Jerry Rees, Chuck Harvey, Dan Haskett, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Virgil Ross, Brad Bird, Don Patterson, Volus Jones, Lester Kline, Al Coe, Ken Southworth, Bill Justice, Henry Selick, Hal Ambro, Cosmo Anzilotti, Art Babbitt, George Bakes, Warren Batchelder, John Bruno, Gerry Chiniquy, Corny Cole, Doug Crane, Tissa David, Charlie Downs, Emery Hawkins, Fred Hellmich, John Kimball, Grim Natwick, Spencer Peel, Gerald Potterton, Willis Pyle, Tom Roth, Chrystal Russell, Jack Schnerk, Irv Spence, Art Vitello, Richard Williams * Special Photographic Effects: Philip Meador, Ron Osenbaugh, Bill Kilduff * Additional Animation: Kathy Zielinski, Sue DiCicco, Jill Colbert, Richard Hoppe, Kevin Wurzer, Dave Brain, Sylvia Mattinson, Maurice Hunt * Additional Story Contributions: Tony Marino, Steve Hulett, Mel Shaw, Burny Mattinson, John Musker, Ron Clements, Doug Lefler * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson * Assistant Layout: David Dunnet, Karen Keller, Greg Martin, Kurt Anderson, Carol Holman Grosvenor, Frank Frezzo, Edward L. Ghertner * Assistant Animation Supervision: Los Angeles · Marlene Robinson, New York · Michael Sporn * Assistant Animators - (In Alphabetial Order): Tony Anselmo, Debra Armstrong, Jane Baer, Dorthea Baker, Philo Barnhart, Bill Berg, Ben Burgess, Reed Cardwell, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Susan I. Craig, Rick Farmiloe, Gail Finkeldei, June Fujimoto, Michael Giaimo, Leslie Gorin, Terrey Hamada, Ray Harris, Joe Lanzisero, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael McKinney, Jim Mitchell, Brett Newton, Matthew O'Callaghan, Gilda Palinginis, Phil Phillipson, David Pruiksma, Lenord Robinson, Natasha Selfridge, Toby Shelton, David Stephan, Russ Stoll, George Sukara, Larry White, Loren Bowie, David Block, Gian-Franco Celestri, James A. Davis, Jerry Dvorak, Glenn Entis, Jeffrey Gatrall, John Gaug, Eric Goldberg, Leslie Gorin, Judith Hans, Daniel Haskett, Patricia Hoyt, Helen Komar, Susan Kroyer, Jim Logan, Karen Marjoribanks, Mary Carol Millican, Jack Mongovan, Alissa Myerson, Lester Pegues, Jr., Karen Peterson, Kevin Petrilak, Barney Posner, Harry Sabin, Tom Sito, Peggy Tonkonogy, Duane Ullrich, James Wang * Opaquing: Russell Calabrese * Assistant Effects Animators: Gail Finkeldei, Tom Hush, Joe Lanzisero, Rolando Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker * Breakdown Artists: Sue Adnopoz, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara DeRosa, Denise Ford, Edward Goral, Tina Grusd, Christine Liffers, Elyse Pastel, Kaaren Spooner, Louis Tate, Peggy Tonkonogy, Jane Tucker, Maria Ramocki-Rosetti, Stephan Zupkas * Effects Breakdown Artists: Ed Coffey, Peter Gullerud, Christine Harding * Animation Camera Supervisor: Peter Anderson * Animation Camera: Jim Pickel, Ed Austin, John Aardal, Errol Aubry, Frank Tompkins, Brandy Whittington, James Catania, Paul Wainess, Kieran Mulgrew, Roy Harris, Jere Kepenek, Niel Viker, Steve Hale, Brian Holechek, Rick Taylor, Dan Bunn, Peter McEvoy, Rob Maine, Nick Mavroson, Bill Goshgarian, Peter Filancia * Inbetween Artists: Kelly Asbury, Stephen Hickner, Michael Horowitz, Mona Hosbior, Eillen Lambert, Robert Minkoff, Alex Topete, Frans Vischer, Sheldon Cohen, Brad Frost, Murad Gumen, Judy Levitow, David J. Snyder, Mary Szilagyi, Amanda Wilson * Effects Inbetween Artists: Vicki Banks, Esther Barr, Dave Bossert, Gary Trousdale * Blue Sketch Artists: Roxy Novotny-Steven, Cathy Zar * Storyboard Artist: Peter Young * Airbrush: John Emerson * Conceptuals: Tim Burton, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Concept Design: Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Pixar CGI Animators: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age * Troublemaker CGI Animators: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith, Lem Davis * Voices: ** Raggedy Ann - Didi Conn ** Raggedy Andy - Mark Baker ** The Camel with the Wrinkled Kness - Fred Stuthman ** Babette - Niki Flacks ** The Captain - George S. Irving ** Queasy - Arnold Stang ** The Greedy - Joe Silver ** The Loony Knight - Alan Sues ** King Koo Koo - Marty Brill ** Gazooks - Paul Dooley ** Grandpa - Mason Adams ** Maxi-Fixit - Allen Swift ** Susie Pincushion - Hetty Galen ** Barney Beanbag and Socko - Sheldon Harnick ** Topsy - Ardyth Kaiser ** The Twin Pennies - Margery Gray and Lynne Stuart * Checking: Klara Heder, Nancy Massie * In Charge of Planning & Ink and Paint: Ida Greenberg * Supervising Cameramen: Al Schirano * Xerox Camera: William Kulhanek, Cosmo Pepe * Ink and Paint Supervision: Cel Specialists · Nancy Lane * Background Assistants: Bill Frake, Michel Guerin, Barbara Samuels * West Coast Coordinator: Carl Bell * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Animation Check: Janet Bruce, Karen Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Jill Stirdvant, Mavis Shafer * Color Model Artists: Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother, Debbie Jorgensberg, Ann Paeff * Cel Painters: Daryl Carstensen, Michelle Urbano * Xerox/Animation Photo Transfer: Bill Branzer, Carmen Sanderson, Dede Faber, Jean Pierre Gagnon, Raffi Koumashian, Robyn Roberts, Bert Wilson, Janet Rea, Diana Dixon * Effects Photo Transfer: Bernie Gagliano * Computer Generated Graphics: Image West, Ltd. * Key Xerox Processor: Charlene D. Miller * Key Xerox Checkers: Margaret Trindade, Darlene Kanagy, Cherie Miller, Tatsuko Deramirez, Maria Fenyvesi * Xerox Checkers: Daryl Carstensen, Kitty Schoentag, Eleanor Dahlen, Gina Wootten * Ink and Paint: Phyllis Bird * Inking: Diana Dixon, Eleanor Dahlen, Gina Wootten * Painting: Gretchen Albrecht, Ginni Mack, Penny Campsie, Karen Comella, Madlyn O'Neill, Paulino García DeMingo, Diana Dixon, Saskia Raevouri, Auril Thompson, Eadie Hofmann * Final Check: Hortensia Casagran, Wilma Baker, Robin Police * Paint Lab: Dodie Roberts, Betty Stark, Ray Owens * Paint Check: Saskia Raevouri * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson, Don Bourland, Brian LeGrady, Bob Mills, Rick Sullivan, Glenn Higa * Assistant Editor: Scot Scalise * Optical Effects: Available Light * Titles: Walt Disney Productions * Title Design: John Dunn, Pablo Ferro * Main Titles Animation: DePatie-Freleng Enterprises * Optical Effects: Filmfex Animation Services, Pacific Title * End Titles: Pacific Title · Albert J. Whitlock * Post Artist: John Alvin * Marketing Consultant: Craig Miller * Motion Control Photography: Richard Mosier * Video Illustrator: Rick Law * Publicist: Howard E. Green * Production Secretaries: Lorraine Davis, Charlene Rogers * Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips * Administrative Office Staff: Phyllis Losie, Susan Vessiny * Production Coordinators: Joseph Morris, Dennis Edwards, Ronald Rocha * Production Consultant: Shamus Culhane * Production Assistants: David Bennett, Richard Mauro, Norton Virgien * Production Stills: Catharine Bushnell * Still Camera: Dave Spencer * Visual Effects Matte Painting: Lisa Atkinson * Color Timers: Ron Lambert, Jim Passon * Animation Production: Richard Williams Productions * Animation Studios: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Negative Cutting: Mary Nelson Fraser, Rich Mackay, Donah Bassett * Design: Carol Nichlaus * Assistant Editing: Peter Grosbart * Sound Effects: Pisces Music · Bill Taylor * Post Production Sound Services: Neiman-Tillar Associates * Picture and Sound Effects Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford, Armetta Jackson * Sound Effects Designer: Mike McDonough * Sound Effects: Paul Holzborn, Wayne Allwine * Sound Editors: George Fredrick, David M. Horton, George Probert, Roger Sword * ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire * ADR Editor (Swedish Verison): Tomas Krantz * Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff * Foley Artist: John Roesch * Re-Recording Mixers: Richard Portman, Nick Alphin, Frank C. Regula * Music Scoring Mixer: Shawn Murphy * Re-Recorded at: International Recording * Sound Supervisor: Bob Hathaway * Orchestrations by: Elmer Bernstein, Peter Bernstein, Patrick Russ * Additional Orchestrations by: Alexander Courage * Additional Music by: Marc Bonilla * Music Editor: Kathy Durning * Music Supervisor: Jay Lawton * Supervising Music Editors: Leonard A. Engel, Jack Wadsworth * Musicians: Oboe Soloist - Tom Boyd, Instrumental - George Doering, Tuba Soloist - Tommy Johnson, French Horn Solos - James Thatcher * Music Copyist: Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Borestein, Norman Corey, Steven L. Smith, Joe Zimmerman * Music Contractors: Sandy De Crescent, Regnal Hall * Music Performed by: The Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra * Cassettes and Vinyl Recorder Availalble on: Varèse Sarabande * Music Recorded and Mixed at: Twentieth Century Fox Scoring Stage * Soundtrack Recording Media Sound · Fred Christie * Sound Re-Recording: Trans/Audio · Dick Vorisek Live Action Sequences * Director of Photography: Dick Mingalone * Art Director: William Mickley Unit * Production Manager & Assistant Director: Larry Albucher * 2nd Assistant Director: Barrie Osborne * Script Supervisor: Richard Pizzolongo * Camera: Felix Trimboli * Gaffer: Jimmy Dolan * Best Boy: Bob Dolan * Key Grip: Ed Knott * Prop Master: Richard Adee * Sound Mixer: John Bolz * Scenics: Jim Sorice * Styling: Linda Lochard * Hair Dresser: Mona Orr * Still Photographer: Arnold Kapnick * Raggedy Ann & Andy Stuffed Bag Dolls By Permission of Knickerbocker Toy Company our thanks to Chief of Police Bednar and the residents of Boonton, New Jersey * Filmed in: Panavision® * Color by: Movielab-Hollywood, Inc. * Prints by: Technicolor® * Approved No. 25065 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © MCMLXXXV The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved This Motion Picture Was Created By Walt Disney Pictures and Television For Purposes Of Copyright Law In The United Kingdom. * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Michael Sporn Category:Richard Williams Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:CBS Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:Playhouse Video Category:CBS Video Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:The Classics Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Silver Screen Partners II Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:Disney DVD Category:Movie Credits Category:End Credits Category:Rated G Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Random House Home Video Category:Sony Wonder Category:Golden Books Family Entertainment Category:Michael Sporn Animation, Inc.